


No Simple Dance

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A sure step, a double stop.</em><br/>Three things I believe about Lee Adama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Simple Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Title and summary adapted from Michael Conrad Dickman's _4\. Muhammad Ali Underwater_.

Lee never thought he was good with kids. He'd tried, a few times, bringing presents and telling them about flying in a Viper. He'd always felt like a fraud, especially compared to Zak, who would offer piggy-back rides and run around with a couple of kids on his back, while they screamed engine noises at bemused bystanders. (When he was a teenager, he had had a secret fear that if he picked up a baby, its head would fall off.) Around kids, Lee felt awkward, like his teeth were too big and his shoulders moved too much.

When Athena showed up at the entrance of his hut with Hera and a bundle of clothes, Lee started to panic.

"Helo's on the other side of the valley, and I have to skin an antelope," she said. "I need you to watch her for an hour."

Lee waved at Hera. "I could skin the antelope."

"Apollo," Athena said. "Come on."

"It can't be that hard," Lee replied.

"Hera, sweetie," Athena said, "You're going to stay with Uncle Lee for a little while. Play nice, okay?"

Hera nodded, and Lee caught the clothes as Athena tossed them.

"Those are in case it gets cold," Athena said. "If I'm not done in an hour, Helo will come over."

"Right," Lee said, and then Athena was gone. He turned to Hera. "We'll be okay, right?"

*

 

An hour and a half later, Helo found Hera jumping on her Uncle Lee's back. "You okay there, Apollo?" he asked.

"Never better," Lee grunted. "A little help?"

Helo picked Hera up and swung her around. "Did you have fun with Uncle Lee, sweetheart?"

"Can I come tomorrow?" Hera asked.

"Absolutely," Helo said, and they left Lee laughing on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lee was 1) afraid of children, 2) babysat Hera, and 3) had no idea how to skin an antelope.


End file.
